Shelter
by murasakiana
Summary: Otae is feeling lonely and insecure. Shin-chan has left, Kyuubei is busy, who else can she turn to. " Kagura-chan! ", to find some company she looks for kagura in the most obvious of places, but she isn't there. GinTae fic D Three-Shot
1. Bad Weather

**A.N.- I know how much Otae loves her Dojo and the lengths she would be willing to go to protect and maintain it, but just for the wanted effect, lets pretend she's tired of it...**

**They will look and sound OC at times...**

**Disclaimer: I have absolutely no rights what so ever over Gintama. If I did it would be crap... =D**

**" Shelter "**

**1st chapter**

* * *

The shoji door leading to the backyard were open wide, the young woman was kneeling under the kotatsu inside the warm room, sipping her tea, staring outside, lost in thoughts, alone.

November has brought the cool winds, weak rains and clouded skies, she loved this greyish/silver weather, that so many people detest or considered depressive.

For her, there was nothing more relaxing than watching the rain fall on the puddles, the clouds shifting and the wind caressing her face while she was warm, safe, sheltered, comfortably in the presence of her loved ones.

_' Shin-chan...' _she thought sighing and longing for her little brother.

She was all alone now, her mother left them first all those years ago, then their father, and now her little brother was gone as well.

_" He's 21 years old for Kami-sama's sake, a grown man " _she couldn't pretend not to see it anymore.

Four months ago he came up to her and told her that for the upcoming 12 months he would be traveling. It wasn't a question, it was a statement, merely to inform her of his decision.

She blessed him with a heavy heart, and watched him leave to follow his own path, proud of the man he had become.

She was thought to be strong, fierce, she wasn't. The was simply the mask she created and wear to the whole world so she could protect that little boy, _' There was no one else to do it... ', _but who would protect her?

Shinpachi came first, always first and so little by little she nullified her own dreams, desires and needs to protect the one she had left who she belong to.

All trough the years that was her _" sole purpose in life... How sad can you be" _along with their determination to bring back the Dojo to it's glory days, or so she made herself believe, she struggled all this time against all odds and obstacles mostly for Shin's happiness, she knew how much he truly devoted himself to the legacy they inherited.

_" And now what Tae? " _she asked herself bitterly, _" All you have is a run down big empty house"._

In the end she had succeed and that was her only consolation, her brother was a good, strong and honest young man, true to his convictions and a brave heart. And she was a lonely woman, she didn't trust people easily and was insecure, but all the others saw was an arrogant, annoying, brute, heartless woman that knew to use other for her own benefit _" How lovely "._

Her life as an individual was non-existent, if Shinpachi hadn't met that parfait addict, she would most likely be ' Kami knows where... ', being explored by freaks so she could maintain the dojo, and she would for sure not know the Yorozuya nor the Shinsengumi, Otose snack and all the others.

_" They're Shin-chan's friends not yours Tae! You are simply just an extra that came along in the shimura package " _she said sadly, _" Kyuubei and Oryo are the only two friends you've made on your own, the first got hurt protecting the one you were supposed to protect, and the other fears you more than she admires you "._

The truth was, now that there was no one to take care for and protect, no one to live for, she felt lost, out of place and she was completely, utterly, terrified with the idea, with this dred feeling that was gnawing and creeping up inside of her.

_" Nobody needs someone like me... I'm useless... I can't fight even more protect " _she sighed again.

The only bad thing about days like this was the crazy amount of time you have to yourself, too much time doing nothing leads to, too much time thinking that makes you take, too much time sucking and worst, too much time to be and feel lonely. _" I need to get the hell away from here for a while... "._

_" I could visit Kyuubei. Maybe not, she's been really busy lately " _she was staring blankly at her steaming tea cup.

_" Kagura-chan! Okita-kung is away in a mission, she told me herself " _she thought, there was no other possibilities, she didn't want Oryo and the other girls from snack smile to know that she was lonely, that would not be good for her reputation. Otose, Tama and Catharine, well they werent that close_, ' I don't want anyone to know...' _Kagura was a safe choice.

Making up her mind and stealing her resolve, she got ready to leave, grabbing her favourite umbrella, she closed the gate of the dojo behind her, and set off to find kagura.

* * *

On her way, the streets were almost void of people, the rain had picked up a little and the clouds were gathering and turning a menacing dark shade. She was finally arriving at her destination, Yorozuya Gin-chan, and didn't quite notices all these changes around her.

Walking up the stairs, she stopped in front of the door, _' I haven't come here in a while... ', _she knocked and got no reply, _' Maybe they're all out... ', _she knocked again stronger this time, but still no answer came_, " Kagura-chan are you home? ", _she asked loud enough to be sure they weren't sleeping.

She was about to walk away , dismayed for not finding who she needed, when the door was open, _" What do you want? I thought it was the old hag or the cat eared freak, nagging me about the rent again ", _Sakata Gintoki said looking at her with his bored expression and his dead fish eyes.

_" Gin-san, hisashiburi! [1]", _she said happily as he turned his back on her and walked inside, _" Good to see you too _", she whispered to herself following him.

_" Is Kagura-chan here? I need to speak with her " _she asked pointing in the direction of the closet/bedroom that belong to the young Yato.

_" Nope, she left earlier saying she was visiting a friend, like she has one of those, I had to go buy strawberry milk myself ", _he said from the couch where he laid on his back reading JUMP.

_" I see, it must have been exhausting ", _she was amused by the never ending laziness of the man_, " Did she say when she would be back? " _she asked a bit downcast by the perspective of going back empty handed.

_" Do I look like a mother to you! Do I have wrinkles and flaccid breasts? No. " _he grambled _" Don't know when or If she'll be back, kids these days don't care about anything but themselves " _he added trying to sound hurtful.

_" Ara, you sounded like a parents right now Gin-san " _she mocked him, with her usual smile and hand to the face.

_" Oi. Are you cursing me, Gin-chan is very young to be someone's parent " _he retorted_, " How's Patsuan doing? " _he asked after a short silence.

_" Worried about your eldest too, My My. " _she teased him a little more. _" He sends a letter every month, he says that he's enjoying it and having a good time " _she answered when he evil side glanced at her.

_" Good for him, he can finally grow a pair of nuts and became a full fledged man " _he stated, _" How about you? Haven't seen you since he left ". _He bluntly asked never taking his eyes of the precious magazine.

_" M-Me? " _she pointed at herself, surprised that this grown boy had actually bothered to ask about another human being well fare, _" I'm good, great actually. I've never been all alone before for so long and having that gigantic house just for myself is so relaxing " _she lied, her stoic expression never wavering_. ' I feel miserable... '_

_" That's nice " _he said turning a page.

_" How are you? Having jobs requests lately? " _she had nothing else to ask him _' pathetic Tae... Can't even keep a conversation... '._

_" Hum " _he just nodded.

They remained silent, she had nothing to talk about with him, and he seemed too oblivious to her presence. The silence had always frighten her, it was too heavy to bear. But strangely enough it didn't feel weird nor awkward, this man presence was soothing, comfortable. Only with Shinpachi could she sustain the silenced didn't feel obligated maintan a conversation, talk and talk, but now it wasn't needed, she was quite enjoying it,_ ' It feels good here... Feels right... '_

She found herself staring attentively at the lazy samurai her brother admired so much, sprawled in his couch with apparent no care in the world, she noticed small things about him that she had never seen before. He would bite his lower lip from time to time, or blow a curly strand that would fall over his eyes, when some thing he was reading was boring he would draped his leg over the back of the couch and swing it and put a bent arm over his forehead, and when something was funny he slightly smile and his dull eyes would brighten for the briefest of seconds, and the way he would laugh loudly was sweet, _' Just like a kid... ' _he would also pick his nose and hear but that she already had seen.

A pleasantly warm and bubbling feeling filled her sore heart and a true gentle smile spread along her serene face, without knowing that man had helped her, brightening up her day, _' He's such an handsome... ' _she caught herself and blushed a furious shade of red, sinking deep in the couch facing his and looking away from the silver haired, _' Wh-What was I doing... And thinking... '_

_" It's getting late, don't you think? " _he said out of the blue bringing her back from her thoughts, _" Shouldn't you get going before it gets dark ", _she mentaly flinched at the the implication of his words.

_" Hum. I guess I'll leave no then ", _the sole idea of getting back to her big and deserted home, was tightening her chest and growing a lump on her throat_, " Could you tell Kagura-chan to drop by the dojo sometime, please ", _unwillingly she raised from the cozy couch and was dreading her departure _' I really don't want to leave... '_

_" Yeah, okay ", _he answered, never looking at her.

_" Gin-san, Hontoni Arigatou [2]", _she said opening the sliding door, _" Oh! " _she exclaimed surprised as she took in the sight before her eyes, _' Just perfect... '_

During the time she had been safe inside, the wind had gain force and was blowing viciously and making loud screeching sounds, it was pooring really hard, it was like having a water curtain in front of you obstructing the view in close proximity,_ " Good thing I brought my bunny umbrella " _she said expressionless, _" Sayonara " _she closed the door behind her.

She was still at the top of the stairs, when the door was open again, _" Are you crazy, woman! ", _he's voice came before she could see him turning the corner _" Ketsuno Anal is reporting a Typhon, a TYPHON YOU MOUNTAIN GORILLA " _he made her hault by grabbing her free arm.

_" What did you just call me! " _she punched him hard_ " It doesn't look that bad to me. I can make it home just fine " _she calmly stated, turning away _' Not that I'm looking forward to get there... '._

_" Oh no. No I will not let you leave into that raging storm, and have you come back as a crazy bitch ghost to kill me because I didn't stop you from being stupid " _he said matter of fact blocking her way and rubbing his bruised face.

_" I can take perfectly good care of myself ", _she tried to push him out of the way,_ ' You were the one who invited me out... '_

_" Doubt that ", _she froze looking at him, _" You are trying to walk trough a freaking typhon, how is that good, you'll just get lost and then I will have to go look for you. My hair can't take that much water and humidity " _he finished ' _How much of a nuisance am I... '_

_" Then it's settled, you'll wait out the storm here " _he continued, tugging her arm and pushing her inside the house.

* * *

**A.N.- So... This is a fic I wrote in between the process of writing the newest chapter of my other fic " Some things never change " ( wich I haven't finish despite having write like three different approaches, but I will update soon I promise)**

**This is GinTae =P I ship them all the way...**

**This will be a two-shot, hope you guys like it xD**

[1] hisashiburi! - Long time no see.

[2] Hontoni Arigatou - Thankyou, truly.

**Ja na!**

**murasakiana n.n **


	2. Frustrations

**A.N.- I know this is really really late, but it is still October right! xD So, Otanjobi Omedeto[1] Gintoki (oct10th) and Tae (oct31st)!**

**p.s.- This fic will become a three-shot. The chap was getting long and, so not to bore you guys, I decide to split in half. **

**Disclaimer: Sorachi Hideaki-sensei, I love you!**

**I do not own Gintama nor it's awesome characters, just this plot. =D**

* * *

**" Shelter "**

**2nd Chapter**

Shimura Otae is standing in Yorozuya Gin-chan hall way, at a loss on what to do now. Looking back and forth, between the front door - that she had just been dragged in from - to the living room where Sakata Gintoki - the one who dragged her - is busy, rolling his television set inside the Kotatsu room, careful as not to lose the connection of the transmission sign, on the weather forecast Special, live with Ketsuno Ana. _' Am I supposed to make myself at home?!... ' _she wondered, watching him disappear inside said room.

The unexpected Typhon, was getting stronger and angrier by the minute. She was in fact, relieved that GIn-san had insisted/ordered her, to wait out the bad weather, here. Although she was slightly pissed - without a plausible reason - at him, she was also extremely grateful. He was right to stop her, and this was by far better than going home, in the middle of a buildup storm, alone. At least this way she had company - questionable company - but she would not complain, in all honesty, it felt good around him, and she was safe, sheltered in his house. _" Guess I'll be staying for a while " _she said to herself, smiling contentedly at the idea.

Making her way inside, passing trough the living room, and into the kotatsu room, she was feeling somewhat nervous and anxious, at the fact of being alone with him. There she found, her good-for-nothing host, sitting too close to the TV, ogling the pretty reporter, drooling and blabering incoherent things, with the weirdest hentai look, on his shameless face. Seriously! What's so special about this weather girl, for him to act like a sick old man? Shin-chan had once told her, about the big crush Gin-san had over this woman - she was always very interested in these informations , that her little brother would share with her about his lazy boss - Ketsuno-san was the only one, that ever made him act like this_. ' She doesn't look that exciting to me... ' _she thought, looking at the screen, with an odd resentment towards that innocent woman.

It was curious, nerve racking really. This silver permed samurai before her, is the most handsome, charming, caring, brave, strong, loyal, kind-hearted man that she has ever met. He hides it all behind that nonchalant, bored, moody, distant, lazy, unreachable attitude - a grown little boy - a façade that he puts up just for show, but he his undoubtedly an amazing person. And even though he has women after him - literally for one purple haired ninja - that would gladly devote themselves to him, to his every flaw, he has never show any specific interest in the opposite gender - nor at the same one - besides stating at times, that this girl has nice boobs and that one has a really good body. Jump, sweets, money and doing absolutely nothing all day, those are his well known interests, but this Ketsuno Ana was different, he openly admitted to like her, to be physically attracted to her, he even wanted to marry her!_ ' What is that he sees in her, that any other has?... ' _she asked herself, looking at him feeling sad and frustrated.

_" Neh, Gin-san. She doesn't look like your type " _she broke the silence, _" Why do you like her so? _" she bluntly asked. She wanted, needed to know.

_" Huh " _he was awoken from his trance like state, _" What do you mean? " _he asked with a bored expression, looking back at the TV.

_" She doesn't look strong though, and... and she's ... you know, a little und-undeveloped in... ce-certain areas " _she blushed, and continued embarrassed _" I thought you were a... a b-big oppai[2], most likely blonde, tough looking, maybe with some scars, kind of guy " _she finished in one go looking away from him.

_" The fuck! " _he exclaimed, turning around to her again. _" Oi, was that a description of __Tsukuyo?! It definitely was, wasn't it? Why are you describing that kunai thrower bitch as my type? What do you know about my type?" _he bombarded her, finally locking eyes with Otae.

_" Well, you kick Sarutobi-san on a daily basis, you make sure to point out to me how incredibly flat chested I am, every chance you got, you shove aside any other woman that comes closer, there's always a bother, a flaw, a but. You don't seem to mind having Tsukuyo-san around " _she said.

_" Na-Nani? What the hell are you talking about? " _he screeched, _" It's not like I want her around, we work well together, that's all. And you are as flat as a door, I'm not lying " _he stated matter of factly, being knocked out on spot.

_" So is she! " _she pointed at the TV, vein popping on her forehead,_ " she's a normal woman, she does not have a voluptuous, sexy looking body. Plain features, brown eyes, brown hair and... oh! that's right, a FLAT CHEST! - much like myself actually - and I don't see you complaining " _she finished.

_" .ta " _he was holding his head _" What's your damned problem with Ketsuno-san? " _he was getting fed up with this conversation.

_" I'm just trying to understand, what is that you find special in her " _she replied, staring at the table instead of looking at him, _" Clinging, screeching and M tendencies, is an absolute NO. Old, robot or Cat eared, a guaranteed NO. Eye patch, man issues, NO. Flat chested, plain looking it's a NO when it comes to ME but a Yes when is Ketsuno-san" _she kept averting his gaze, focusing on her hands now, _" Detached, collected, calm, strong, that seems to do the trick " s_he ended.

_" Trick! What trick? " _he was at a loss here, and her downcast expression wasn't helping, _" Gezz woman, I don't even understand what this is about anymore " _he scratched the back of is head, _" That's why I keep away from women you're too confusing, too troublesome to deal with " _he said, staring at her, fumbling her fingers on her lap.

_" But not Tsukuyo-san and Ketsuno-san " _she spoke in a low tone, _" What do they have, that I don't? Why do you like her but not me? " _she let it out in a whisper, before she could restrain herself.

_" What's your obsession with Tsukuyo and Ketsuno Ana?! " _he asked,_ " You sound like a freaking jealous girlfriend, since when are you my girlfriend? _" he started,_ " For starters she's not a nagging, stubborn, complaining, bothering, beastly, crazy bitch and It's none of your business who I like or what I like " _he continued _"_ _Just because she doesn't have a big rack, and even if she did, that doesn't mean she's not an interesting person " _he stated, accentuating the meaning of his words_, " I am not that shallow "._

_" ... " _silence fell on the room, _" Basically, everything that I am not " _she finally raised her head, looking at him, with a hurt expression in her eyes.

_" Oi. That's not what I... " _he was interrupted.

_" Ara, it seems like the storm ain't clearing " _she said, staring blankly thru the window, _" I should make us some tea. Hum, maybe some tamagoyaki[3] to, it's the least I can do " _she raised to her feet, never looking at the stressed out and apprehensive man that was gazing at her, _" I apologize, for my rude and inconvenient behaviour. How foolish of me ", _she spoke and walked out.

**-xXxX-XxXx-**

_" Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! That's not what I meant, at all. " _he said, still looking at the door frame where she just stood. _" Damned woman. Damned typhon "_he cursed, staring at the bleak weather outside his window.

The clouds were now a menacing, giant black mass, covering the entire sky. Soon it would be night, and he was still stuck with that troublesome, oh so troublesome girl, and as it seems, there is no sign that he will get read of her that soon. Not that he wanted to, he liked having her around - not the others - it was calming. And now she's mad at him, _" Yabai[4]. I'm doomed, she's definitely going to poison me with that dark matter or something " _he spoke, resting his forehead on the table.

He was really surprised - in a strange good way, not that he would let it show - to find HER at his doorstep, earlier. She hadn't come for him, that is a fact, but still, he enjoyed seeing her. He had assured - was practically forced to promise - to a pleading and insistent Megane, that he would watch over the guy's Aneue in his stead, for as long as he was away traveling. Even though he hasn't visit her at the Dojo nor has seen her for the past four months, in which she hasn't drop by either, he would hear from others - mostly Kagura-chan - that the older Shimura was doing fine, _' She doesn't seem that fine to me... '._

For some reason, it didn't feel right to him, to be visiting a beautiful young women, single at that, at her place, alone - Kagura was never available these days, and he would never ask her a favor like this, she would definitely get the wrong idea - and people would surely talk if he went by himself now that her brother was away, and he didn't want her to become the source of mean rumors and gossips - not that they would care - it wouldn't be the first time. It's not like she even needs to be looked after in the first place, she is perfectly capable to beat the crap out, of whoever was idiot, dumb, suicidal enough to mess with that demon woman. And of course, one cannot forget the relentless Gorilla stalker - who sickens him, to know that he is practically always lurking around _his_ girl - he would prevent any harm to befall on Tae. _' Yours!... When have you start calling her Tae, and beautiful... ', _he knocked his head repeatedly against the table, at those thoughts.

But she was acting weird. From the moment he open the door, until this very moment, he knew that something was off. No one gave him credit for it, but he was quite perceptive, and could tell, that she wasn't okay. He would not ask, that is not the way he does things - and he wouldn't risk, have her thinking that he cared - he was going to observe her, attentively, and take his conclusions. The strategy was a complete failure. As always, she was hiding behind, that freaking, impenetrable, expressionless mask, making it impossible for him to read her emotions - if she even has any - and that annoying fake smile, that she insists in wearing around - it had never fooled him - had been plastered on her face the whole time_, ' Ahhhh... Why am I even bothering with all this... It's probably just that time of the month for her... _' he thought, ruffling his already messy hair.

Deep down he knew, that that wasn't it, at all!. Admitting so to himself, that something was going on, would prove to be too troublesome, giving him unwanted work and worries, he hated both. But that damned women always had this strange enchantment over him - if only she knew - and he ended up breaking his own rule. He cared, he was worried, stressed out, preoccupied, unsettled about her, and only her. More so after this conversation? discussion?, where had all that come from. The weather sure was bleak outside, but it was getting bleaker inside, _" Mendokusai[5]! " _he exclaimed out loud. At the same time a breaking sound came to him from the kitchen, and he sprung his head upright.

_" Tae! Is everything okay? " _he asked, not hiding the worry in his heart and letting out her name without the honorific O.

_" No! ". w_as the exclamation that came trough.

_" Fuck " _he shot up in a second and left the room running.

**-xXxX-XxXx-**

Entering in the kitchen, Otae leaned her back against a naked wall, head bent downwards, brown bangs hiding her watery eyes, left hand covering her quivering lips, while the right one was over her heart, _' It hurts... It really hurts... '_ she thought, drawing round patterns on her chest as if this simple action would sooth the swelling ache that she was feeling.

She is aware, that her questions and reactions were childish, stupid, unfounded and out of place, just now. He wasn't hers - sadly - but she wasn't able to restrain herself to act otherwise, she let it all out. He hasn't say anything extraordinary either, but his words stung, her heart felt like as it was being pierced by thousands of tiny and very sharp thorns. If she was feeling useless and lonely earlier today, now she felt utterly worthless and unwanted,_ " Stop sulking Tae, and get a hold of yourself "_ she demanded, her voice low and strained.

A few shy tears, escaped her eyes. Trailing down her cheeks, she wiped them using the back of her hand, straightening her posture and taking in a deep breath,

_' Is this all he sees?... What he thinks?... Of me... ',_

Making her way to the closest counter, she grabbed the kettle, filling it with water,

_' He doesn't see you as a dateable woman... ',_

She closed the tap and walked to the stove, turning it on and putting down the kettle to boil,

_' You knew that... You always knew that... ',_

Turning to a cupboard on her left, she open it pulling out a square, tamagoyaki pan,

_' He'll never like you that way... Forget him!... ',_

Opening the fridge, she pick four eggs, laying it on a counter, along with the frying pan,

_' Easier said than done... What's wrong with me... ',_

Going through another cupboard, she come out with a dashi soup stock[6] package and sugar,

_' Mou[7]!... Focus, you have to cook this, the right way... ',_

Reaching for a clean bowl out of the sink, she gathered all the needed ingredients and utensils for her task,

_' Kami-sama, just this once... Let it not come out all black and burnt... ',_

She beat the eggs in the bowl, adding the dash soup and the sugar - not too much, or it would surely burn -

_' But Gintoki loves sugar... Maybe just a bit more... NO!, this is why you always burn it... This time you're not trying to please him, just feeding him... ',_

Then she heated the pan, oiled it and poured a scoop of the mix, spreading it over the pan's surface,

_' Now concentrate... You can do this... Show him that you can... ',_

She rolled the cooked half, towards the bottom side,

_' The way to a man's heart it's trough his stomach... I'll never get married... ',_

Moving the rolled egg to the top side, and oiling the empty part of the pan again,

_' Do they know how to cook?... I'm sure Ketsuno-san does... ',_

Pouring another scoop of the mixture, she rolled the egg one more time, and waited for it to be done,

_" I did it! " _she congratulated herself, holding the pan mid air, and turning of the gas, _" A plate, I need a plate " _she was feeling happy, accomplished.

She turned around to grab a plate from the sink, she had been so consumed doing this dish, so concentrated to do it right - and distracted with her thoughts - that she completely forgot about the heating kettle, until it started fuming and screeching, signaling that the water was boiled. She was startled by the sudden noise, jumping in reaction. Both the plate and pan that she was holding, slipped from her grip, and dropped to the floor with a loud crashing sound. Her perfectly cooked tamagoyaki was ruined.

_" NO! " _she screamed, crunching down staring at the mess _" Just my luck ", _she started gathering the pieces, feeling crushed, defeated.

In a flash, Gintoki burst trough the kitchen, shouting _" WHAT IS IT? ARE YOU HURT? ", _his voice was anxious and urgent. Kneeling beside her crunching form, he hold her by the wrists while checking her out for blood or any injuries. _" I don't see anything " _he sounded relieved, locking eyes with her he noticed the prickling tears _" Ot-Otae!? Oi, what happened? _" he tensed up.

The den to her overflowing sadness, broke, right then and there. Tears streamed freely down her strained face, _" I..'m use..less, ca..n't do any..thi..ng ri..ght " _she tried to say in between sobs.

Gin didn't know what to do, crying girls were a mess, too much trouble _" It's just a broken plate, you'll buy me another ", _he's usual tone was back as he attempted to calm her.

_" I sh..ould have le..ft, I..'m a bo..ther " _she continue, her body shaking violently as she cried, _" I..'m ti..red of be..ing a dead wei..ght to eve..ryone "._

_" What?! What are you saying " _he tightened his hold on her wrists, this wasn't looking good.

" I ca.._n't fi..ght, I..'m not st..ron, capa..ble or ski..lled " _she was having a hard time, crying, breathing and talking all at the same time, _" I..'m alwa..ys in the w..ay "._

_" What's this! You can beat the living shit out of me " _he stated _"Everyone is scared of your mountain gorilla strength _" he retorted, worried about the state that she was in_, " And you're never in the way "._

_" You d..on't fi..ght b..ack, any o..f yo..u do..es " _she lowered her head_, " I alwa..ys ha..ve to be pr..otected. I..'m wea..k, wor..thless _" she let out, closing her eyes.

_" That's not true, you... " _he was cut short.

_" If you w..ere a r..eal e..nemy, I wou..ldn't st..and a ch..ance " _she continued,_ " Nobo..dy nee..ds some..one l..ike me, that's w..hy I..'m all al..one ", _she was crying her heart out, spilling everything she'd held inside.

Time stood still, he could only stare dumbfounded at her, the sadness evident all over her flushed features, she looked so... so vulnerable, fragile, breakable, small and so so lost. He had never seen her like this, not even when she bade them farewell in the Yagyu incident. He wanted, he needed to protect her, to shelter her.

Pulling her closer he leaned his forehead on hers, _" __**I **__need you " _he stated determined, closing his eyes " Who else can I trust to patch me up, next time I do something stupid and reckless " he spoke, letting go of her wrists and entwining their hands.

_" You are never alone, Patsuan, Kagura-chan, Kyuubeii and the girls from snack smile " _he said, remaining still in their position_ " Even that Gorilla, and Me, I'm always here if you need me _" he finished.

She was static, frozen. Looking at his shut eyes and his face, so so close, her heartbeat was erratic, her belly was doing some crazy somersaults and she wasn't even breathing anymore. The sobs had ceased, she could feel his firm, big and surprisingly soft hands, and the warmth that was sipping trough her smaller ones. His words, they were echoing within her head, filling a void she wasn't aware of. She still couldn't believe what he had just said, did he mean that? Did he really needed her? Or simply her patching up skills.

It felt good, to be with him like this. His warm breath caressed her cheeks with every breath he took, she wanted to stay - she hoped against hope - to stay like this forever. Was it possible? After what he said it might be, right. Her insecurities, the walls that she has put up, all around her over the years, were shadowing that glimpse of hope that was shining trough, not allowing her to see beyond them. They were telling her, that his words hold no meaning, that he is just calming her, comforting her the best he knows how to. And she blindly trust in these walls, they haven't let her down. So much pain, hurt, disappointment, despair has been prevented by them. They're the reason, for which she has endured and lasted for so long, and they will not tumble down with pretty words.

_" That first time, you were out cold. Shin came to me desperate, not you " _she broke the silence, _" I came, I helped because I was truly worried. I'm his sister, so you let me, then and ever since because it had been me before " _she spoke, calmly and expressionless again.

_" I'm Shinpachi's sister, part of the Shimura package " _his eyes were now open and locked on hers, _" You have to put up with me, out of respect. Honestly anyone else can patch you up " _his watchful eyes were glinting, _" In the end, I am replaceable " _she stated, matter of factly.

He pull his forehead away from hers, never relenting the hold on her hands. His eyes seem to pry into her very soul, they had shifted to an angering shade of red, as if setting ablaze while he stare her down, _" Don't you ever say that again ", _he demanded trough greeted teeth' his voice rough and low.

_" What is wrong with you today? Whining and making a damned fuss about every goddamned thing " _he seethed, taking in her shocked expression, _" How much of a loworth do you believe yourself to be? " _he felt frustrated and was letting it show.

He was not screaming nor would he ever scream at her, but he was infuriated. He could see that she was getting scared at him, and he did not want that _" I've seen and lived trough so much, in this wretched world, but this is a first from me " _his voice barely above a whisper now _" I'm not good with words, especially when talking about myself you know _" he averted her gaze, choosing to focus at their conjoined hands _" I prefer settling things with my bokuton[8]"._

_" Strong people, tend to crumble, to falter when they think themselves as weak " _he said _" Even though you're aware of all your weaknesses, you would be the first one to step up to any enemy, no matter the costs " _he raise his eyes to hers_ " So stop comparing yourself to others _" the flames in his eyes remained.

_" Physical strength and fighting skills are good assets in battle " _he went on , _" So is strategy, support. Psychological strength, heart and that's __**You**__ " _he squeezed her hands gently, _" You are the constant, the rational side within my instinctive nature. The beating heart that reaches out to my fleeting soul. My shelter " _his tone was soothing and reassuring as he spoke.

_" You're not useless, and you're not just Patsuan's big sis " _he proceed, _" To __**Me **__you're most definitely, irreplaceable " _he released a breath he did not know he was holding, _" You are one of a kind, different from all the others, strong in your very own way "._

She was stunned with what had unfolded from all this situation. They stared, simply stared at each other wordlessly, they were stuck in this moment, in a world of their own. None dared to move or even breath, afraid and unwilling to break, whatever this was.

_" Yeah... Aaahh... Right " _Gin mumbled, after a long while. Getting up and bringing her up with him, _" Look at you! you should change, there's egg all over you " _he let her know, releasing her hands, _" I'll go get some spares for you to change in " _his eyes still trained on her, then he turned and walk out.

She had been and still was, so out of it that she only got back to Earth, when a whistling sound rang in the back of her mind. Only then did she realize that the stove was still on, and the kettle had been buzzing ever since she dropped the plate and pan to the floor. Walking over the broken and scattered pieces and the wasted food, she turn off the stove and pick up the kettle, resting it on the counter beside her. Staring at the mess she had created in the kitchen, she couldn't help but to feel sad. ' The first time I do it right... And it ends up on the floor... '.

_" It looked tasty, and it's not all black and stuff " _she didn't hear him return, _" Here, you can go wash off now " _

he handed her, some folded clothes.

_" I should clean this first " _after so long, she finally spoke, " I'm so clumsy, still can't believe that I got startled with a whistling kettle " she tried to justify after herself.

_" So that's what happened" _he retorted, lightly smiling _" I thought you had cut off a finger, or catch fire to my kitchen _" he laughed, _" Everything's covered in here, I'll take care of it " _he said, getting a broom.

" Hum " she nodded and left him be, before entering the bathroom she turned and stared at the kitchen, listening to him cleaning inside, sighing she walked inside and closed the door behind her.

* * *

**A.N.- So here it is, the 2nd part! What do you think?**

**I'm having a really nice time writing this fic xDDDDDD**

**As I said above a transformed it into a three-shot, so there will be 1 more part/chap, hope you don't mind!**

**Glossary:**

**[1] Otanjobi Omedeto - Happy Birthday.**

**[2] oppai - boobs.**

**[3] tamagoyaki - rolled omelet.**

**[4] yabai - this is bad.**

**[5] Mendokusai - troublesome.**

**[6] dashi soup - powdered soup.**

**[7] Mou - Enough.**

**[8] Bokuton - wooden sword.**

**Ja na!**

**murasakiana n.n **


End file.
